


Buffing

by VodouBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to...? Sam has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffing

**Author's Note:**

> ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: This is in answer to Peja’s prompt: 10 minutes; “Have you ever wanted to...”
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: 06/08/08

~o~0~o~

Have you ever wanted to throw someone down and fuck them silly? That’s how I feel about my brother. That’s him over there, giving the big black car a handjob. Oh, excuse me, I mean he’s rubbing it down with a buffing cloth -- as if it were foreplay. _sigh_

It’s pointless to be jealous of a car, but there it is. I bet he’d fuck that car if he could figure out how. Damn, he’s sexy, stretched across the gleaming metal, aiming for that hard-to-reach spot on the roof, his shirt riding up to expose his sculpted lats and a fading scar over his kidney. _grooannn_

While he’s buffing the car, maybe I should be _ahem_ polishing the knob. I’ll just duck back in our motel room real quick…

As I tug my meat, I imagine pushing Dean face-down on that gleaming black hood and tearing his jeans down, underwear and all. Then I’d shove mine down too and press up behind him, one hand in the middle of his back, pinning him in place. I’d shove my throbbing, swollen cock into his tight hole, using our sweat for lube. I’d piston so hard that his ass would slap against my thighs, spanking him as I fucked him. I’d groan as I came, pumping my spunk into his bowels as his tight sphincter clutched at my spasming dick.

I spurt into my hand, relaxing bonelessly back against the bathroom wall. Wow, I ought to watch Dean buff that car more often.

End


End file.
